In connection with hot melt adhesive dispensing systems, and more particularly, in connection with hot melt adhesive hose assemblies, conventional hot melt adhesive hose assemblies are respectively provided with hot melt adhesive heating circuits or resistance wires, which are wrapped or coiled around the hot melt adhesive hoses so as to effectively heat the hot melt adhesive materials disposed within and being conducted through the hot melt adhesive hoses to applicator heads and dispensing module assemblies. In addition, the conventional hot melt adhesive hose assemblies are also respectively provided with temperature sensors, temperature sensing devices, or temperature sensing elements, which normally sense the operating temperatures of the hot melt adhesive hose assemblies and which effectively control the energization of the hot melt adhesive heating circuits or resistance wires, through means of suitable controllers or control mechanisms, so as to effectively maintain the operating temperatures of the hot melt adhesive hoses, and correspondingly, the temperatures of the hot melt adhesive materials disposed internally within the hot melt adhesive hoses, at predeterminedly desired temperatures or within predeterminedly desired temperature ranges. Under certain conditions, however, and for any one of various reasons, the hot melt adhesive hoses can, in effect, develop hot spots or localized areas or regions wherein the prevailing temperature levels are not only above the normally desired or predetermined operating temperatures, but in addition, the temperature levels exceed the flammability ratings of the hose construction materials. Such temperature levels present thermally unstable conditions for the hot melt adhesive hoses in that the hoses can experience thermal degradation and damage. In connection with conventionally constructed hoses, while, as noted hereinbefore, the provision and presence of the temperature sensors, temperature sensing devices, or temperature sensing elements normally or generally maintain the operating temperatures of the hot melt adhesive hoses at predeterminedly desired temperature levels, or within predeterminedly desired temperature ranges, sometimes the temperature sensors, temperature sensing devices, or temperature sensing elements may be located at physical locations which are remote from those areas or regions of the hot melt adhesive hose assemblies which are experiencing the hot spots or relatively dangerous or undesirably elevated temperature levels. Accordingly, the temperature sensors, temperature sensing devices, or temperature sensing elements may not be able to detect such abnormally high temperature levels within a sufficiently quick or relatively short period of time in order to effectively terminate electrical power to the hot melt adhesive heating circuits or resistance wires in order to effectively prevent the aforenoted thermal degradation and damage to the hot melt adhesive hose assemblies.
A need therefore exists in the art for a new and improved hot melt adhesive hose assembly wherein means can be provided upon, or in conjunction with, the hot melt adhesive hose assembly whereby localized points or regions of excessively high temperature levels, which exceed, for example, the flammability rating of the hot melt adhesive hose assembly and which could therefore thermally degrade or damage the structural integrity of the hot melt adhesive hose assembly if not in fact quickly detected, can effectively be detected at substantially any point along substantially the entire axial length of the hot melt adhesive hose assembly and can effectively terminate electrical power to the hot melt adhesive heating circuits or resistance wires.